


Big Brothers, does the A in ADHD stand for Abused?

by PinkalineProwess



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fixing the damage they caused, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkalineProwess/pseuds/PinkalineProwess
Summary: Summary:When the insults and hitting starts to take a toll on Mikey, Donnie decides to investigate if there's a possibility of there being abuse in the family. He also wonders if there's a possibility of Mikey suffering from a disorder. He looks in medical books, and he finds his answers, but what he finds about the abuse in the book, he's NOT happy.'But... we love each other, how could have this happened?'This addresses the abuse and the ADHD Mikey seems to be suffering from. This goes out for the people with ADHD who are or were abused. Please know you're not alone. In fact, this goes for all of those suffering from abuse and/or disorders.**Please do NOT repost this in any form or way! No stealing, please!**





	1. The Return to the Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed in TMNT 2012, Mikey is hit and insulted a lot. He canonically has a severe case of ADHD. I feel like "The Croaking" let them off too easily and discarded the issue way too quickly. ADHD was never even addressed.  
> If you're sensitive to the topic of abuse, please read with caution, or please do not read this!  
> This is the first chapter. Enjoy!

    The lair, it’s been their home all their life. Sure, they had moved multiple times, but that was due to enemies constantly endangering their lives and home. Mikey looks around at the messy lair and sighs, realizing all their previous adventures and their growth would probably disappear. He’ll be the goofy, unfocused screw up in their eyes again. They won’t listen to him now, will they? Have they ever? Mikey sighs and grabs a broom, remembering the last time a messy room had gotten him upset, and his family mad. Though the lair’s current state isn’t his fault, they’d probably find some way to pin the blame on him; they always do.

The other three turtles of course jump in to help, which Mikey smiles at that. Raph of course makes a snarky comment, something along the lines of “Wow, Mikey cleaning up for once?” Mikey rolls his eyes and frowns, mentally noting to prank Raph later. It’s a good way of… coping? But coping for what? Mikey shakes these strange thoughts out of his head. “I cleaned the farmhouse, didn’t I?” Mikey said with a toothy grin, playfulness obvious in his voice, ignoring the subtle tension that seemed to suddenly die off. “Hmph.” Was all Raph said; in terms of noises, anyway.  
   

Of course, Mikey isn’t Albert Einstein, or Bruce Lee, or even Crognard himself. He never has, and maybe won’t ever be, but that’s ok. ‘It’s not bad to not be smart in the mathy sciency-technology way, and it’s not bad to not be strong as a guy on that steroid stuff… but humans shouldn’t really do that. But anyways, it’s not bad… right?’ Mikey is snapped out of his thoughts when he realizes he stepped in a bucket full of very dirty mop water. “Mikey! You’re going to get filthy, snap out of it and wipe your leg off!” Leo scolds softly. Mikey opens his mouth for a second, but sighs and does what he’s told.

“We live in a sewer, of course I’ll be filthy…”  
“True, but we don’t wanna be that filthy.”  
“Leo, bro, we live in a sewer. We, like, sweat during training.”  
“Mikey, do as you’re told. As the leader, I command you—”  
“Ok, ok Leo I got you, I’ll clean it.”  
   

Mikey quickly wipes his foot and leg, grumbling about how Leo was overreacting way too much. Of course, Master Splinter agrees, but he gives the advice in his Splinter way; wise and somewhat vague. “Leonardo’s right, Michelangelo, sometimes a book’s cover will be judged.” Mikey feels something in his chest, but what is it? “But Sensei! That’s not even a real quote dude… it doesn’t even make any sense!” Mikey argues, but there isn’t too much heat in his voice yet. His brothers and Master Splinter blink, almost dumbfounded. Mikey? Snapping at Master Splinter? Raising an eyebrow, Master Splinter strokes his beard. “Michelangelo, you usually are pretty mellow, is something troubling you my son?” Mikey pouts, but realizes that he’s being rude. He bows his head, sighing in defeat. “Sorry Sensei… I think my pizza nightmare kinda put me in a grouchy Raph mood.” Raph growls at that and crosses his arms. “It is alright, my son.” SpIinter puts a hand on Mikey’s should reassuringly.  
   

After they finish cleaning up, the turtles are sent to bed since cleaning the lair took almost all day. It was wearing them out as it had been real messy and dirty. Mikey goes to his bedroom, and lays on his bed. “I lied to Sensei… why do I feel so… bad about it?” He sinks into his bed, sulking. He looks up at the ceiling, his mind wondering back to his internal debating, pondering if everything is just going to be the same, as if everything they been through meant nothing. Mikey groans and turns onto his stomach, face-planting into the pillow.  
   

Mikey thinks about that day. The day he had attempted to run away. The living room of the farmhouse; it had been severely trashed. Nobody even knew that it was possible to get this rowdy during a TV show, especially an older, mediocre cartoon about a reckless and naive barbarian. The frogs, they accepted him. Napoleon accepted him. Napoleon was even mistreated by his fellow frogs; it’s not his fault he’s clumsy. In the end, the turtles found him, and took him back home. Mikey’s heart drops, why does thinking about that last part make him feel… dread? Like is it some form of— A knock on his door brings him out of his thoughts, staring at his door before sitting up. “Who is it? And what’s the password?” Mikey sings teasingly.  
  
To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft cliffhanger! This story is going to be multi-chapter, and will build up to the main stuff. It will build up pretty fast.  
> Constructive criticism and friendly grammar corrections is welcome! Please comment any you have.


	2. A Father's Apology, A Brother's Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the argument earlier, Splinter seeks to understand Mikey's reason for snapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I made the second chapter! Though I didn’t get any comments, I see there’s quite a few kudos and views, which is great! Even if I don’t get comments, all these views and kudos means A LOT to me! :) I’m very glad you guys are liking the story so far! :) Please leave comments if you want! ^^ Thanks for all the support on chapter 1!
> 
> I’m going to go back and edit a line break after every paragraph for easier reading, or those who can’t read smashed-together text like me. This will apply to Chapter 1 and future chapters, too!
> 
> Enjoy! As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

“Who is it? And what’s the password?” Mikey sang teasingly. The door slightly opens slowly, a calm, knowing voice saying “I believe ‘Pizza’?” A soft chuckle comes from the other end. Mikey gulps, knowing he’s likely in trouble for snapping earlier. He tries to calm down and wipe the sweat off. “C-come in!” Mikey silently scolds himself for sounding nervous, why should he be nervous? Master Splinter would never hurt him outside of training, unlike his— “Michelangelo, I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t seem like yourself today.” Mikey instantly looks down n shame, feeling bad for arguing with Sensei.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry Sensei, I just…”

“Please do not beat yourself over earlier. My son, please be honest with me.”

“I… well… Sensei, I disagree with you.” Mikey says nervously, gulping.

“Michelangelo, there’s no need to feel bad for having your own view.”

“You’re right Sensei. But dude, that wisdom talk from earlier made no sense! Like Ice Cream Kitty would’ve agreed, yo! It’s not a right quote. I feel like you were just trying to side with Leo. He’s always been your favorite after all—!” 

 

Wait. Did Mikey just tell Master Splinter that?! A paw is put onto his shoulder. “My son, I had no idea you felt this way. I love all four of you all the same. I’m sorry I made you feel like Leonardo was more loved.” The two hug, and Mikey feels much better for telling the truth. “Also uh… I lied about earlier… eheh…” Master Splinter gives a warm, soft chuckle. “I had a suspicion that you did, but please don’t ever feel afraid to come talk to me.” Mikey beams for a second. “Hai, Sensei.” The two exchange their good-nights, and Mikey goes to bed. What neither him or Master Splinter know is that someone had heard and seen the entire conversation. A certain purple-clad turtle had been suspicious about Mikey’s behavior as well. Donnie scratches his chin, thinking. “Hmmm… he seemed to tell the truth there, but something in his eyes… it was like there’s something else bothering him…” 

 

The next day, Donnie writes down his plans to investigate. He needs to keep an eye on Mikey, because there’s something not right. There’s some unspoken issue, and he’s going to get to the bottom of it. He brings a smaller notepad with him, alongside a pencil, to write down observations. Normally, someone would get suspicious if they saw a guy looking around and writing stuff down. However, this is Donnie; everyone’s used to him doing this, and it usually was for a project or a renovation. Of course, Donnie writes down the note that Mikey is ‘losing focus and has a short attention span’ almost immediately. He writes Mikey’s tendency to forget stuff; ‘occasional short term memory’. Donnie wonders if this recurring theme of this stuff is actually tied in to not just “A Mikey thing”, but instead… a disorder. 

 

The turtles decide not to patrol tonight, but just to hang out in the lair by themselves or with each other… whichever came first. Usually, Leo and Raph argue or compete in something, Mikey would be their audience, and Donnie would either be the audience as well, or he would be in his lab. This time the usual was the case, but Donnie goes straight to his lab. He has some research to do, well… he always has research to do. However, this time it was for a more important reason, or turtle; Mikey. Leo and Raph are debating over which TV show has the most flawed logic, so they don’t pay attention to what Donnie or Mikey are doing. Mikey approaches the two, loudly saying “Sup dudes, whatcha doing— Ow!” Mikey is smacked on the head once again, pouting.

 

“Quiet down Mikey! I’m trying to show Lame-o-nardo that his show is full of crud!”

“It’s not full of crud, Raph.”

“Is too!”

“NONE of them are lame, dudes!”

 

Raph groans in annoyance, holding a hand up, facing Mikey. Mikey flinches, waiting for the hit, but no hit came. Mikey opens his eye and sees Raph was faking it. He sighs in relief, as Raph smirked in triumph, continuing to harshly judging Space Heroes in front of Leo. Donnie sees the whole thing, narrowing his eyes and quickly writing down the events that just happened. ‘He flinched and seemed really scared.’ Donnie noted, starting to frown more. He frowns even more when he mentally asks himself; ‘Why does this sound familiar? It’s almost as if it’s a sign of— “YO, Donnie, stop staring at us!” Donnie snaps out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, I was thinking.” 

“Wow, you space out like Mikey does! Except it’s not because he’s thinking.” 

“Hey!”

“Oh come on Raph, you know even MIKEY can think.”

 

Mikey pouts and growls at the unnecessary insult, going over to the kitchen to pet Ice Cream Kitty. Donnie blinks, looking at Raph, and then walking back to his lab. He writes down ‘Raph insults him so excessively… it’s so unnecessary. But then again, he likes to be grumpy and insult everyone.’ Hours goes by, and Donnie writes down more things he notices from Mikey; His reaction to the smacks and insults, how long he pays attention to the TV overtime, and his mood. Donnie debates if Mikey is aware of whatever the problem could be, and is just keeping it to himself. After thinking a minute, he realizes Mikey’s likely not aware that there’s some issues. Donnie yawns as he goes to bed, going to bed instead of pulling an all-nighter. As he leaves his lab, green eyes narrow his eyes, then disappears his own room, going to bed as well. Before he falls asleep, Donnie vows aloud.

 

“Mikey, I promise I will solve whatever is going on. I feel like that it may be… our fault.” Donnie briefly thinks about all the times he’s smacked Mikey, before falling asleep uneasily.

To be continued.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, it seems Donnie’s getting closer to the answer to his questions. Someone else is curious about Donnie's strange-ish behavior, though we all know who it is hah.


	3. Purple Drago-- Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles go through their daily routine, but this time they go on a short patrol, and run into "trouble"... (though the 'trouble' is not really much of a threat anymore.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another chapter is here! I apologize if my comment about “not getting comments on the previous chapter was rude, I still appreciate all the views and kudos even if I don’t get any! You guys don’t have to comment at all if y’all don’t wish to. :)  
> I DID get some comments on this story, so I appreciate all the support from all of you. As always, enjoy!

It is morning, and the rays of the sun are going through the graters above the lair. The four turtles wake up in their usual order; Leo, Donnie, Raph, and then finally Mikey. Mikey is rubbing where he had been getting hit the most; right on the back of the head. This does not go unnoticed by the purple-clad turtle. He writes it down as discreetly as he can, not knowing a certain green-eyed turtle is glimpsing at him, but then quickly looking away. Donnie does not notice, finishing off the note before scratching his chin, joining the others in the kitchen for breakfast. Naturally, Mikey begins to make breakfast. Fast as a bullet, Mikey dashes around the kitchen island grabbing food and throwing it in a pan. After a few minutes, there are 5 plates of delicious food consisting of eggs, toast, bacon, and even orange juice.

 

Mikey beams proudly, sitting down at his own plate. “Like a turtle do!” Mikey chirps a little too loudly for the morning, earning a smack on the back of the head from Raph. “Ow! What the shell, dude!” Of course, Mikey catches himself before an actual swear leaks out. However, he clenches his fists, both of them shaking in anger, but sighs and uncurls his fists, eating his food. Donnie, of course, notices this and decides to write that down as discreet as he can. ‘Gets visibly angry, but quickly bottles it away.’ “Whatcha writin’ down, Brainiac?” Donnie turns his head to Raph, who apparently saw him writing something. Donnie shrugs and laughs awkwardly. “Gotta get an early start on my projects right? I get my best ideas from eating!” he quickly shoves some eggs into his mouth. Raph narrows his eyes, seemingly accepting this answer. “Morning, my sons.” Splinter then comes by, grabs his plate, and politely eats everything on it. “Nicely made breakfast, Michelangelo, thank you.” “You’re welcome Sensei!” Mikey smiles proudly, forgetting about what happened a minute ago.

 

After they all finish eating, the turtles all are called to training. As per usual, Leo is paired with Raph, and Donnie is paired with Mikey. Donnie downs Mikey with his technique, but Mikey indeed put up a good fight. “Good job Mikey, you did great!” Donnie says encouragingly as the two sit down. Mikey blinks, not expecting that, but smiles at the encouragement. “Aw gee, thanks D! Now let’s see who will win; Raphie or Leo. Not-so-surprisingly, the two older brothers are still fighting a few minutes after the younger two finish. After a few kicks and calm defensive moves, the oldest, blue-clad turtle claims victory, but barely as the two are a bit scruffed up. “At least they didn’t get hurt too bad.” Donnie comments, relieved he doesn’t have to patch anybody up. Raph growls angrily and sits in the middle of the dojo, the other three joining next to him. “Well done my sons, all of you did well. That is all for today.” The turtles keeps a neutral face and bows their heads respectfully, saying “Hai, Sensei.” in unison.

 

Splinter smiles, walking to his spot under the tree. “If any of you four need me, please do not hesitate. I will pause meditation if necessary.” Splinter says calmly, looking at Mikey specifically. With that, the four turtles dismiss into the living room. Raph goes to the pinball machine, while Leo goes to the TV, quickly flipping it on to the channel that has Space Heroes on it. At first Mikey watches some Space Heroes with Leo, but quickly loses focus and wanders to Raph, watching him play Pinball. Mikey goes to the kitchen to talk to Ice Cream Kitty, blabbering something about pizza and cats. 

 

“It would be a pizzat!” 

“…Meow?”

“Y’know… a pizza and a cat.”

“Meow!”

“No no, Kitty, I would never replace you, I just want you to have friends is all!”

“Meow? Meow!” 

“Hey don’t worry ‘bout me silly kitty, I’ll find friends besides April, Casey, and Karai… and Shini… and Renet… and—”

“Hey, keep it down Bonehead! I’m trying to beat Leo’s high score!”

“Ssshhhh! Quiet it down you two, it’s getting to the best part!”

 

Donnie rolls his eyes at all the commotion, barely catching Mikey seemingly space out and wander almost aimlessly to another point of interest. Though he already made a similar note, he jots it down as an additional note. After finally losing to the pinball machine, Raph growls and goes to his punching bag, punching it first fiercely, then calming down to calmer punches. Mikey notices Donnie sorta observing him, raising an eyebrow. “Uhhh… Donnie, dude, you’re being a bit creep-tastic, why you staring at me D? Is there something on my face?” Donnie gulps, quickly trying to think of an excuse. “I’m trying to study our anatomy, you just seemed like a good model for this model of a mutant turtle I’m making!” He says, awkwardly and doing his trademark nerdy chuckle. Mikey smiles big and then poses dramatically and heroically. “How about… THIS!” He poses proudly once more, Donnie giving a thumbs up, putting the notebook away.

 

After a long day of nothing, the four go out on patrol, but for a short time. Ever since the Foot Clan was taken over by Karai, there had been much less crime. In fact, the Purple Dragons was the biggest threat, if you could really call them one. The four catch the gang trying to break into a jewelry store, quickly ambushing them, but almost in a bored fashion. “Sigh… alright Dragons, just go and not steal tonight, OK?” The members of the gang sigh as they don’t attempt to fight back sometimes, walking away. However, Mikey had been listening to music and wasn’t paying attention, as he collides into the largest member of the group. Mikey gulps, smiling large and awkwardly chuckling. “Uhhh… heh heh… sorry dude! Was listening to great music, bro! Wanna hear— WOAH!” The large man growls and charges at the four turtles, somehow managing to knock them off their feet, landing on their carapace. After they all get up, all the Purple Dragons walk away. “Don’t do that again, punk turtle!” The large man threatens, somewhat calmly walking off. 

 

Soon after the Purple Dragons ‘retreat’ away, the three older turtles glare at Mikey. “Mikey don’t listen to music during a fight!” Leo scolds, but wasn’t really that mad since the gang was walking away anyway. “Since we only got a bit sore, I’ll let it slide though. But no music on the surface!” Mikey half-smiles, hugging Leo. “Thanks Leo dude!” However, Raph was not as forgiving. Donnie walks up to Mikey, only slightly annoyed, but stops in his tracks when Raph stomps up to Mikey. He stands in front of him, poking his head harshly. “How. Many. Times. Have. We. Said. To. Pay. Attention?!” Raph says real annoyed, poking Mikey’s forehead with a bit of force and harshness in between each word. Mikey groans and smacks his hand away. “How many times… do I gotta say that… I assumed that I didn’t need too— OW!” Mikey whines and rubs his now sore head, as Raph had smacked pretty hard.

Leo steps in, holding a hand up, and Mikey flinches. Leo turns to Raph, signaling him to stop. “Enough Raph, we weren’t really in a fight.” Raph growls and stomps up to Leo.

 

“Shut up Leo! You’re always siding with that little menace! Every single time I get mad, I’m seen as the bad guy! When he messes up, he hardly ever gets in trouble!”

“Cool off Raph. This isn’t about how you are.”

“GUYS! Will you stop?! Honestly, children!” Donnie shouts.

Raph growls angrily and glares at Mikey. “You’re such a screw-loose, you get so nutty! You’re just a…!” Raph stops himself before he says more. Leo and Donnie raise an eyebrow at this.

“I—”

“Let’s just all go home.”

 

The four turtles go back to the lair, Mikey pouting and Raph fuming. Earlier, Donnie had noticed the flinching and the angry look in Mikey’s  baby-blue eyes. Raph lets off his anger on his punching bag, while Mikey talks to Ice Cream Kitty until he calms down. Donnie writes down a few more observations before disappearing into his lab. Mikey laughs while he and Leo laughs at some older, stranger cartoons on the VHS tapes they had found. Donnie peaks out and smiles at Mikey, being glad that he seemed to forgotten what had happened on the topside. He starts making his notes more organized, now convinced that there’s something there. “Now it’s time for serious research.” He says, cracking his fingers to begin researching numerous books and websites. After a few minutes, Leo goes to the dojo, while Mikey had went to his room to read some comics. Raph looks at both doors, then to the lab.

To be continued.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, I wonder why Raph’s looking at the lab like that? Another soft cliffhanger (kinda). As always, comments are encouraged and pointing out any grammar errors or spelling mistakes is welcome. Constructive criticism welcome, too.


	4. One Answer Found, One More to Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie finds out one of the two answers he's looking for; what the disorder is. An unexpected eavesdropper comes by... Well, Donnie didn't expect him at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnie's getting closer to the truth. As you guys know, a somewhat obvious person, or turtle, has been suspicious of Donnie's kinda weird staring at Mikey.

Donnie types as fast as he can on his computer. He goes onto a website that tries to identify possible disorders one may have based on the symptoms. “Okay… lack of focus… pretty hyper, can’t stay still, sometimes forgetful, short attention span… boredom, and… well actually, he’s not really the ‘mood swing’ type… and repetitive action and/or words… and enter!” He enters in the info, waiting for a result. After a few minutes, results come up; ADHD or ADD. Donnie researches the two, deciding the former was a bit more accurate. “Wow… ADHD. That makes so much sense! This website even says his case is severe…”

 

After writing ‘ADHD’ in large letters, circling it repeatedly with a red marker, Donnie leans back in his chair, taking in the info. After a few minutes, Donnie looks at his notes and realizes there’s other signs that he’s noticed, but isn’t really a disorder thing. Donnie gulps and nervously starts to wipe sweat off his brow. “I-I mean… surely he’s not being abused… right? I need to research this better and quick!” Little does he know, someone is peaking into the lair, seemingly TRYING to eavesdrop, but failing mostly due to how fast and technical Donnie’s chatter to his self was. All he knew was that he mentioned something about disorders, focus, and something about… letters? The eavesdropper’s thoughts are interrupted as Donnie is typing rapidly on his computer while looking at psychological books. It takes about 15-25 minutes for Donnie to study anything that pops out to him.

 

~~ Some Time Later~~

 

Donnie looks at his findings, writing down any noticeable symptoms and signs, that Mikey has shown quite often, on sticky notes. He circles anything relevant in the book and quickly notes what various trusted websites are saying, and then attaches the sticky notes nearby. The more he researches, the more he finds out, and the more… disturbing it becomes. Not the disorder possibility of course, but instead the signs of being abused. “If he’s suffering from ADHD… then I will make a medicine to help him!” Donnie announces to his self. He wants to help in any way he can; even with a disorder, he’s still Mikey. He just needs help to cope with this disorder; after all, it’s definitely not easy.

 

“You got bored of studying April, so you study Mikey instead?”Without thinking, Donnie naturally scoffs and defends himself. “Hey I don’t study April— W-wait what?” After fully processing what was said, Donnie looks up to where the voice came from, and his face pales. There was a very nosy and annoyed turtle crossing his arms while taping his foot behind Donnie.

 

“I’m not studying anybody, Raph. What are you doing in here anyway?” Raph eyes the sticky notes that are crowding the work area.

“I mean you’ve been staring at him all day and writing stuff in that notebook… sure Leo, Master Splinter, and even Mikey himself didn’t even notice…”

“Technically, Mikey DID notice one time… didn’t you hear? I was using him as reference to make a new anatomy reference of our bodies, for future use.”

“Oh yeah, brainiac? Where’s this said ‘new reference’?”

“It’s not ready yet… sketching the human, err… TURTLE body is not easy as you think. Our anatomy is much more complex, and—”

“Yeah yeah, but that’s not the truth is it?”

“Raph, please go… this isn’t your business.”

“YES it IS! Mikey’s my little brother! This IS my business, if there’s something wrong, I NEED to know!”

 

Donnie sighs, but then gets an idea. “Ah ok you got me, you see Raph… I was observing all three of you, I just wanted to win at sparring for once… you and Leo always are the last ones standing. I’m writing down your weaknesses, but I started to observe Mikey first because well… I spar him first. I’m sorry if I scared you.” Raph narrows his eyes and looks at the ground. “… Fine. But hey, Lame-o-nardo isn’t much of a sparrin’ partner. But whatever man I’m going to bed, sorry for sneaking and uh… yelling.” Donnie smiles, patting Raph’s shell. “It’s fine Raph, get some rest, I’ll probably… inhale coffee.” Raph noogies him and leaves to his own bedroom.

After he’s a safe distance away, Donnie sweats and slides down his chair. “He’s been watching the whole time… phew. If I’m gonna tell the others… I need to tell them at the same time, but first… this.” He looks at his storm of notes. “So there’s multiple forms of abuse; physical, emotional/mental, and psychological… and a few more.” He yawns weakly, deciding he should study at his best ability and accuracy. This was important, after all. After hiding all the notes, Donnie goes to his room and sleeps.

Raph lays in his bed, while Chompy is fast asleep on the spare pillow. Raph stare up at the ceiling… “Why do I feel like Donnie lied?”

Donnie rests uneasily once again. “Something tells me this will all get pretty ugly soon.”

To be continued.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda a mess and short. All these kudos, views, and comments means a lot to me, thanks all of you!  
> As always, comments, constructive criticism, and grammar error point-outs are welcome.


	5. Eat, Kata, Patrol, Fun, Repeat / Uh oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles have a normal day, but Mikey finally seemed to have an easier time with katas. The night goes fine, until Donnie goes to his lab for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will attempt to interpret Mikey and his ADHD. Please message or comment if it is inaccurate or offensive and I will immediately edit and change it.

Another new day has begun. The Hamato family is unaware of the tension building up, except two turtles whom wear red and purple respectively. The turtles and Master Splinter, as always, meet in the kitchen for their breakfast. Mikey was a bit sloppy making the food this time, but it was still pretty good. Donnie stares at Mikey, seemingly deep in thought, but quickly breaks his gaze and instead looks at his plate, since he saw Raph glance at him, almost with suspicion and speculation in his eyes. ‘Did Raph really believe me last night? It looks like he’s trying to debate if I am or not… gulp! I’m in trouble!’ Strangely, Raph does not say anything, but instead glances at Mikey with a strange look in his eyes, almost uncertainty even. He finally looks down at his plate as well, eating the sloppy, delicious mess.

 

The family doesn’t exchange any words, but they all looked peaceful, at least. After a few minutes of silence, Master Splinter finally speaks.

 

“Hmmm… what a peaceful morning. Boys, we shall only learn some katas and meditate today, please come to the dojo.”

“Hai, Sensei.”

 

The four turtles stand in a row, bowing and then attempting to copy the pose Splinter does one by one. Leo naturally gets it on the first try, Raph grumbles something about “katas being stupid” but does it pretty decently, and Donnie takes a few tries but he copies the pose to a tee. Mikey struggles with the katas, but he does them in reverse-opposite order. Donnie raises an eyebrow, but realizes that his ADHD was likely causing this unique interpretation. He remembers reading about ADHD people sometimes thinking in reverse or opposite order, and quickly goes up to Master Splinter and whispers “Pssstt Sensei, try to teach him the poses in reverse and try to mirror it, trust me.” Master Splinter’s ear perks up, and raises an eyebrow in confusion, but nods anyway and looks to Mikey.

 

“Michelangelo, watch me carefully please.” Splinter says calmly, doing the previous kata forms but in reverse order and mirrored. After just two tries, Mikey copies the katas pretty much photogenically accurate. The turtles look at him with awe, while Donnie smiles with pride. Mikey smiles and starts to dance.

“AWWW YEAAAHHH! Like a turtle DO!”

Master Splinter smiles and shakes his head, clearing his through calmly. The four continue the katas, which Splinter does in reverse and mirrored order after doing them normally. After a few minutes, the turtles and Splinter sit down, meditating. Leo finds zen quite quickly, Raph and Donnie just space out, and Mikey fidgets in place, tightly closing his eyes. Luckily, Splinter ends the meditation after fifteen minutes, dismissing the turtles for the day.

 

“Wow Mikey, you did those katas spot on… how in the world are you doing them backwards and mirrored?” Leo says to Mikey.

 

Mikey just shrugs. “I dunno, maybe my brain is backwards, since I’m backwards king! And also… the other way?”

 

“Mirrored, Mikey. Anyway, you did good little brother, I’m proud.” Leo kindly says, putting a hand up to pet Mikey’s head, only for Mikey to flinch.

 

“Aw thanks Leo— AH! Hehehaha sorry bro, ninja stuff haha!”

 

Leo blinks then shrugs it off, assuming he acted on reflexes of training. Donnie’s smile instantly fades away, sighing and walking into his lab. Raph raises an eyebrow at Donnie, but doesn’t say anything. He then goes to his own room to retrieve Chompy, feeding him. Donnie gets out another notebook, transferring the ADHD notes to it, since he officially got the answer for that part. He then looks at the original notes, looking at where he had written down some now unsettling observations. Donnie gets a pen and writes ‘Abuse?’ on the original notebook, then writes ‘ADHD’ on the new one, putting any updates in the ADHD one and putting it in Mikey’s health record cubby next to his desk.

 

A few hours pass, quickly turning to night. Donnie still is in his lab as always, writing down more findings, planning to look up if these signs signify abuse. If it was abuse… then Donnie would need to know what types is happening. He sighs, but then hears Leo yelling about going on patrol for a little bit. Donnie is about to go out his lab, but then remembers; Raph. Shoot, he’s gotta hide this stuff. He tries to make the notes and notebooks seem just nerdy and generic desk clutter. He quickly scurries out, forgetting that he had written titles on the notebooks, though the ADHD one is now in the personal health cubby for Mikey. Raph walks by the lab, stealing a glance at the desk, but hears Leo doing his heroic speech on why they need to be more quick to leave in case there’s trouble.

 

An hour or two pass… or was it three? Who knows? Nobody brought a watch. Unsurprisingly nowadays, there is nothing new happening, except a small Purple Dragon encounter. Boredly, the turtles simply threw rocks at them and laughed. Leo laughed but at the same time shook his head, telling the team that they can go home for the night. However, they do jump to a few more buildings before turning around to go home. Mikey groans loudly, dramatically looking up at the starry night sky.

 

“Uggghhh finally!”

 

“Pipe it down, Bonehead!” SMACK!

 

“OW!” Mikey rubs his head, mumbling angrily, glaring at Raph.

 

Donnie glares at him as well, crossing his arms in disapproval before quickly catching up to Leo. Minutes pass, and the turtles go through the turnstiles at the entrance of the lair, being greeted with a “Welcome back, my sons.” The turtles decide on an arm wrestling match, which ends up with Leo and Raph in the finals; the battle of wits and strength. Raph wins, doing a victory dance. Donnie and Mikey cheers on the sideline, as the two had quickly been eliminated, but they didn’t mind; it was nice spending time with the family.

Donnie goes in the kitchen for a snack. Raph then casually walks up to Mikey, whispering in his non-existent ear. “Yo Mikey, can you distract Donnie for just a minute or two? I wanna pull a prank on the brainiac, but first I’d need to get into his lab.”

Mikey nods, but quickly reminding Raph that he’s Dr. Prankenstein, but nonetheless goes into the kitchen where Donnie is, starting a debate on how that one time that a character on TV had pulled a bazooka out of nowhere. “Mikey I’ve told Raph before… I do have theories, but they’re unpleasant.”

 

Meanwhile, Raph sneaks into the lab, grabbing something off of Donnie’s desk, and putting it into his shell. He quickly comes back out, seeing Mikey talk to Donnie. “… Well Mikey, he might’ve pulled it out of his—” He shakes his head and sweats, not daring to finish the sentence. “I’m going to my lab for the night, seeya guys.” The other three say bye, waving. It was getting late, so the other three all go to bed. Donnie goes back to his lab to retrieve his notebook filled with notes about the signs of abuse; he had decided to make the ADHD and the abuse in separate notebooks, since the former was now ‘officially’ identified. When he went to his desk…

The ‘Abuse?’ notebook wasn’t there.

 

To be continued.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Donnie's subtly trying to help Mikey cope with ADHD, though not by much. There’s more cliffhangers than in a movie about cliffs it seems! Though everyone probably already knows who took it hah. As always, constructive criticism and grammar corrections are welcome.


	6. Scooby Dooby Notebook, Where Are You? / Red and Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamato family begins to crumble, and Raph isn't taking anything too well. Donnie did not think things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I made another chapter for this! You guys seem to really like it! Forewarning: Mentions of abuse and this chapter is very dialogue heavy. Rating will change due to swearing, there is some swearing in this chapter! However, if you guys think it could be unnecessary or unrealistic, please message or comment about it! :)

Donnie looks around frantically, searching for the missing notebook. “Where is it? Where is it??” Donnie makes multiple papers fly before putting both of his hands up, breathing slowly. “Ok, calm down Donnie, surely you just misplaced it. If you didn’t… well it’s not like there was anything TOO obvious in there yet.” Recently, he had transferred all the sticky notes to the notebooks, so that might have turned sour. Luckily, he had not specified who the notebook was about, so even if someone had taken it, they won’t know who might be the one being abused. 

 

However, some of the signs, like the smacking and the insults, may be hard to say that it’s not about Mikey. “There’s a question mark in the title, so I could just say—! OK, I’m getting off track… I doubt I’d misplace it. So if someone had taken it… then who?” Donnie begins to think. Leo would have asked if he could take it due to honor code or something, Mikey doesn’t really dig through notes, and Raph… “… Raph.” Donnie says to himself, paling. Of course, he must’ve asked Mikey to distract him. Mikey did seem a bit hesitant to let Donnie go to his lab. Donnie realizes it’s way late at night, and would probably just stir up much more trouble to attempt to pry it out of Raph. “If he has it… where did he hide it?” Unsurely, Donnie gets in his bed and goes to sleep.

 

                            ~~ The Next Morning~~

 

Donnie wakes up, sludging to the kitchen where his brothers are sitting, almost finished with their breakfast. “Morning Donnie!” Mikey sings, quickly giving Donnie some food. Raph is staring at Donnie with unreadable eyes, then looking to Splinter.

 

“Hey Sensei? Could we skip training today? Something’s bothering me…”

“Hm? Well Raphael, we do not want to get rusty, do we?”

“Yeah of course not, but… I REALLY feel something wrong. My gut is never wrong.”

“… Very well. No training for today, if something is wrong Raphael, please do not hesitate to come to me.”

“Hai, Sensei.”

 

Leo and Mikey look at Raph in surprise, while Donnie just gets pale, sweating. Nonetheless, the four turtles and Splinter finish eating and all wander off into different parts of the lair. 

 

Donnie walks up to Raph, looking for eavesdroppers, asking “Hey Raph, uh… have you found a notebook recently? I lost one and it’s really important eh heh.”

“Hm? Oh you mean the one… about ABUSE!?”

“Yes… well… April had asked me the other day to research the signs of it for her friend. She thinks her friend could be being abused psychologically, verbally, emotionally, and even physically.

 

Raph glares daggers. “Oh yeah??? Then why does it say ‘Often insulted, such as with shell-for-brains and some ninja’??”

Donnie sweats. “Well, turns out one of her brothers likes turtles, and the other one is obsessed with ninjas.”

Starting to see red. “Bullshit! WHAT’S GOING ON!?”

“Nothing, Raph! I told you it’s for April’s frie—”

“… My what?”

Donnie and Raph turn their heads to the new voice, seeing April and Casey.

“Oh hey April! Hey Casey!”

“Hey Donnie…?”

“YO sup Don-boy!”

“So… uh… what’s this about? I heard you mention me.”

 

Before Donnie could say anything, Raph pipes up. “Well April, Brainiac here says he’s researching abuse because you think one of your friends is being bullied by their brothers, one liking turtles and one liking ninjas!”

April blinks in confusion. “I never said that. Donnie, what’s going on?”

 

They all look to Donnie, who is really pale, and sweating. “W-well you see, I—”

Suddenly, they hear a cane hit the ground with force, making them, especially Donnie and Raph, instinctively stand straight up. They look to see a very unamused Splinter, walking over. After they realize Splinter’s not after them, April and Casey back up to the side, letting Splinter through. “What is all of this yelling about?!” Splinter demands. “Raphael, Donatello, tell me NOW!” The middle-aged turtles look up; Raph looks about he’s going to explode, and Donnie is sweating bullets. Raph bows briefly, trying to keep his anger from seeping too much into his voice.

 

“You see Sensei, Donnie here is hiding something important from me and I’m demanding answers.” 

“What?! You’re the one who took my notebook!”

“Well, because it’s about him isn’t it!?”

“RAPHAEL! Please explain!”

“Sensei, Donnie’s been hiding something from us all!”

“Raph it’s none of your business!”

 

Suddenly, something inside Raph snaps, he can’t take this anymore. “YES YOU ARE! HE’S MY BROTHER TOO! IF HE’S HURTING, THEN IT’S MY BUSINESS! I’M HIS ROLE MODEL… I-I’m… his… b-best friend… and he’s my… my best friend… too…” Raph starts shaking, putting his face into his hands for a brief moment, then looking up with tears in his eyes. The lair goes silent, the others look at him, not saying a word. April puts a hand to her mouth in concern, Casey frowns and stares at the floor with a sympathetic look in his eyes, and Donnie is looking at Raph with sadness in his eyes. Splinter looks deep in thought, putting a hand to Raph’s shoulder.

 

“Raphael… do you think Donatello is hiding something important to you?”

“Ye… hai… Se-sensei… Don… why? Why are you?”

“Donatello, I believe you should tell him whatever answer he’s looking for, we will talk about this more tomorrow morning. Casey, April, I apologize you got in the middle of this.”

“No no Sensei it’s fine.”

“Yeah Splinter, I… I think I understand…”

“You do?”

“… I’d rather not talk about it. Not right now, at least.”

“Alright, Casey, it’s ok, you don’t have to.”

 

Donnie looks miserable. He never wanted this to happen. How is he supposed to tell Raph, the main person abusing Mikey, about all of this? Donnie quietly walks away to his lab, and Raph follows. Splinter decides he will intervene tomorrow, his sons are being torn apart about something and it’s eating at him. After he closes the lab behind him, Donnie looks to Raph, who only has small droplets of tears now.

 

“Well, Donnie…?”

“Raph I… you’re right. But, I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

“Me neither… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s my fault.”

“This is about him… my baby brother?”

“… Yes.”

 

Raph looks down.

 

“Is he suffering from something and someone?”

“… Yes.”

“Something about a disorder… and…?”

“Yes… Raph, I…”

 

Tearing up again, Raph looks up at Donnie, tears rolling down his cheeks as his eyes fills with tears as well.

 

“Were you ever going to tell me…? Or them? Or… him?”

 

Now Donnie begins to tear up. “Raph… yes I was. I promise. I just… wanted to confirm it before trying to break the news. This topic is very serious and sensitive. I wanted to tell all of you at the same time.”

“But why…? You should’ve told me sooner…”

“Raph there’s a reason I didn’t want you guys to find out, especially you. Well… not this early.”

“It… Donnie… It’s because I was the main one causing all of this, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yes… b-b-but we were all guilty and I wanted to help, I didn’t want to call you or Leo or even myself— I-I can’t say it… not right now…”

 

Raph wipes tears before hugging Donnie in despair. “I don’t know exactly yet, but I think I know what that notebook meant… I’m sorry… I just wanted answers.”

 

Donnie smiles sadly. “No it’s ok, I understand. May I have it back, please?”

“Only if I can read it soon. I… barely saw the title and I only read it a little.”

“Yeah, you can, I promise.”

 

The two hug, and they go to their respective rooms. While they were talking, Splinter had offered to let April and Casey spend the night. Of course, they agreed and thanked him for letting them stay. They all go to bed, except Donnie, who makes a few pages of notes, making a bold statement on the last page. The page reads ‘Mikey is suffering from psychological, physical, and verbal abuse. We are the cause. Raph’s a huge role in this due to the hitting and slapping and all the name calling.’ Donnie sighs, not yet going to directly confront HIMSELF about Mikey.

 

After leaving Donnie’s lab, Raph is shaken up; he cannot sleep. He can’t stop crying. Raph then looks to Mikey’s room, hesitantly going in to see Mikey sleeping peacefully. He tries to leave, but he bumps into something, causing some items on it to fall, one hitting the bed and slipping under Mikey’s bed. Of course, this wakes Mikey up. “Uggghhhh… what the heck, man.” Mikey turns on his lamp, looking up to see Raph. “Raph! What are you doing in— … Raph…?” Mikey instantly sees that Raph has tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking into his mask, shaking like a leaf. “Hey… dude… what’s wrong…?” Not saying anything, Raph just cries harder. Mikey’s heart breaks, scooting over on his bed, patting the space next to him. “Raph… do you want to stay in here with me tonight?” Raph nods tearfully, carefully settling in the bed before sobbing loudly into Mikey’s chest. “What happened…? Geez bro…” Mikey hugs him, trying to calm him down. “And uh… sorry for snapping eheh.”

 

Donnie falls back in his chair, deciding to get a sip of water from the kitchen before going to bed, but he notices Mikey’s door is open. Curiously and quietly, he walks in, seeing Mikey and Raph sharing Mikey’s bed. ‘Poor Raph… he really took this hard… sleep good my brothers.’ Donnie says mentally, covering them in a blanket. Before he leaves, he finds a book under Mikey’s bed. Hesitantly, he grabs the book and puts it in his belt. Quietly closing the door, he goes to his own bedroom, laying in bed to see what the book title is before he goes to sleep with a nervous face.

 

It reads ‘Mikey’s Diary’ with a smiley face on it.

 

To be continued.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting tough, miscommunication can cause severe damage to families and friends. As always, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. I appreciate you all supporting me. Reading it, rating it, and commenting on it all means a lot to me. :) Don't worry, Raph and Donnie aren't charging at each other! Raph is a bit OOC, but I feel like this is serious enough to seriously get to him.


	7. The Diary of the Heart of the Hamatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie reads the heart of the family's diary, but doesn't like what he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this update took so long… personal life got pretty nasty for me. I wonder what Donnie will do with that diary...and what’s in it?? :0 Enjoy the chapter! Also I have an announcement at the end of the chapter, please consider taking a look! :)

Donnie looks again to the diary. “Should I look in it?” he wonders aloud. He had woken up earlier than usual. He thinks deeply for a moment, gently placing a giant finger over the smiley face on the cover and brushing over it. Mikey’s heart is in here; figuratively, of course. Donnie decides to, since it is for an ACTUAL good reason; it’s not like he’s going to look for juicy gossip just to be a nosy, pesky brother anyway. Donnie sighs, flipping to the first page. It says it is from 6 years ago… when they were all young. Donnie smiles; even though the handwriting is messy and the spelling errors are a bit phonetic and full of slang, you could still make out what younger Mikey was saying. Honestly, it was smart of him to attempt to write words he didn’t know how to spell by writing them phonetically.

“Dear diary,  
Sensay gave us our sig-nature wepon! He said some cool stuff about them!! But not about mine.. He just said that they just fit me well, and not why??? It’s weird… but that’s ok! This spinning thingie is AWE SOME!”

Donnie blinked a bit, did Sensei really say why he felt like their signature weapon would fit them to everyone but Mikey? Surely, Sensei saw potential in him. He sighs and flips further into the book until he saw a notable time change. This one was after they had went to the surface for the first time… and came back with injuries they had given to eachother when they kept bumping into eachother. “Wait… was this after the day Leo became the leader?” Donnie then thinks with a smile. ‘We’re proud of you, Leo.’ He reads the page.

“Dear diary,  
DUDE! We recently went to the surface, it was soooo weird! There’s this stuff called… Pizza! It’s like bread, tomato, cheese, and pepperoni. It’s like double the ingredients of algae and worm cake! We accidentally kept, like, running into eachother though. So Sensei decided we needed a leader. Leo asked if he could be, and it worked!! Man, if only I had asked!”

Donnie notices some slightly darker spots on the page, and a huge ‘pause’, as if… Mikey had stopped writing, but something happened that day, and he was so shaken up about it, he cried. “Oh no…” Donnie says softly, reading the extra entry. The writing is a bit messy and runny, likely due to tears mixing with fresh ink.

“So… I heard Leo and Sensei talking. Leo was like wondering why he was chosen as the leader, and Sensei says like ‘because you asked.’ Leo makes this face. ‘… So anyone could become leader? Even Mikey?’ I heard Sensei say ‘No, that would have been wrong.’ Am I that bad????”

Donnie is dumbfounded. Were they making Mikey THIS inferior? Surely, he wasn’t this disrespected right? Donnie shakes a bit, once more flipping through another time change. As he skimmed through endless entries, he notices them getting more and more negative. Every now and then there is something positive, but there is certainly more negative stuff said in it than positive. Donnie shakily reads them allowed as they get harder to read.

“I got smacked so hard, I think I forgot how to pronounce Snackster Stickman”

“Raph hit me again. I deserved it though, I was kinda being that guy.”

“Someone called me useless, forgot who it was though.”

“… I’m pretty sure they say ‘Focus!’ more than ‘I love you’… Wait. When’s the last time any of us had said that?”  
It gets worse.

“I’m pretty sure the only skill I have is the ability to do stuff without thinking… that’s what Master Splinter is saying I think? Is he calling me stupid or relaxed?”

And worse.

“There’s the brain of the family, Donnie. There’s the fiery of the family, Raph. There is the mind of the family; Leo and Sensei. And there’s the screw-up of the family… me.”

And then, Donnie turns to the last page that was written on. he can tell Mikey was beyond angry due to how leaky and pressed the ink looks.

“STOP TELLING ME TO FOCUS, I CAN’T!!! I CAN’T!! I CAN’T!!!”

And with that, Donnie closes the book. He is shaking, unable to read anymore. Tears threaten to pour, Donnie puts his head in his hands. Now he knows the truth. Not even research was NEEDED; it was OBVIOUS what was the case. “Poor Mikey… I had no idea he was suffering from ADHD… AND abuse from…” Donnie breaks out into tears. “Us…” They were abusing Mikey. Mikey’s only family, the only ones he can count on… abusing him to the point he flinches. To the point he feels like he’s only seen as a screw-up, to the point he feels like his opinions never mattered. He then sighs and shakily goes out of his room to sneak the diary into its original spot in Mikey’s room. But… before he could…

“Donatello…?” Master Splinter is waiting in front of Donnie’s door, looking down at Donnie with tears in his eyes. Donnie pales and gulps, looking up at him.  
To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess Raph's not the only one who stumbles into this, like father like son amirite? As always, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> And here’s an announcement! I now have a Tumblr! It doesn’t have much content on it yet, but it will soon! Please check it out! :)
> 
> My Tumblr is WowieItsHaley ! :)


	8. A Rat Can Smell a Rat,Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie once again is ‘caught’. He also has to prepare to tell the others tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My deepest apologies for the late update, but I finished this chapter finally!

“Donatello…?” Master Splinter is waiting in front of Donnie’s door, looking down at Donnie with tears in his eyes. Donnie pales and gulps, looking up at him. 

 

Splinter was supposed to be last person to find out, alongside his fellow brothers. Great… just great. ‘What’s with people spying on me outside of my lab, anyway!?’ Donnie thought to himself. He just sighs and beckons Splinter into his lab, both of them sitting down.  Donnie takes a deep breath, deciding he’ll tell Splinter what he told Raph.

 

“Sensei… I… I want to tell you the situation. But… I wanted to research it more. I wanted to tell all of you guys at the same time… as a family.”

“… Hmmm… Donatello. I believe this would have been better to tell SOONER than this…” Splinter says sadly, the firmness in his voice failing.

 

“I know Sensei… but I wanted to make sure before I made a bold statement… it’s not exactly something I can sing-song to you guys right away.”

 

“Ah… I see. Well, promise me that you will tell us tomorrow?”

 

“Sensei, I promise. I wanted to do that from the start.”

 

“Alright my son… is there… something I can do to help?”

 

“Not at the moment, but soon… you can. I think there’s someone who can really use our help right now.” Donnie says encouragingly, thinking about Mikey, who probably is oblivious to the whole thing… for now.

 

Splinter sniffles, wiping his eyes. The two exchange a hug, saying goodnight to each other. After Splinter retires to his own room for the night, Donnie sneaks into Mikey’s room and puts the diary under the bed where it was. He leaves the room and sighs with stress obvious in his voice. Tomorrow was going to be eventful, to say the least. It doesn’t help 2 of the 4 other family members found out what was going on. In fact, it’s almost ironic that the nosier brothers are the only ones who are unaware of everything recently. April and Casey are suspicious too, but they don’t exactly know what the heck earlier was about. Donnie groans and goes back into his lab, preparing for the ‘educational’ papers for the family. 

 

First; Mikey’s disorder. He’d have to be careful how he worded it to Mikey; he doesn’t want him thinking he’s dumber than he thought or something more self-destructive. On a large paper, Donnie writes ‘ADHD’ in large letters, forgetting to put what they stood for. He then makes some graphics of a person getting distracted by a butterfly, and then losing focus in class. He writes the symptoms under them too, as well as various other ones in the middle. On the next ‘page’, Donnie writes how they, as a family, can help him cope with it. Of course, it’s not bad to be different because of it, but that doesn’t make the disorder any easier to have. After all, people DO tend to get angry if one was to space out and not hear what they said the first time. He then makes a smaller note to ask April to get some ‘medical chemicals’, so he could make Mikey some personal ADHD meds. 

 

Now… the abuse. Donnie exhales painfully, not really knowing HOW he will tell them this part. It’s obvious, from the diary, that Mikey does indeed struggle with some inner conflict sometimes in rather out-of-character aggression. It’s not like Donnie can really blame him anyway. It’s their fault he’s starting to stress out; Mikey himself even had said he tends to freak out if he’s stressed… but doesn’t just about everybody? He decides a large poster with graphics wouldn’t give the message off as well as it would with telling about disorders. Donnie decides to just be straight-forward and tell everyone directly… tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow is the day this all comes to light. Yes, Mikey once ran away because they yelled harshly at him. But… he came back after he was rescued by the older siblings and their human friends. All in a short time… did they ever talk about it? No. Did they apologize? No. What did they do, then? Well, Raph had hugged Mikey tightly, but they both agreed it was weird and to never do that again. That’s when Donnie’s eyes go wide. “They… think it’s… WEIRD?! It’s not weird to hug your FAMILY!” Donnie shouts aloud, but since everyone else is asleep, nobody heard them. He takes a deep breath and notes to himself that he should PROBABLY tell Raph about that concern, too. Raph feels HORRIBLE about how he is with Mikey, after all. Donnie thinks about another distant memory… about himself and Mikey. Donnie isn’t exactly innocent, either. He remembers a time where he had repeatedly smacked Mikey on the back of the head multiple times for a “prank”. He remembers saying “Sorry, there was a spider on ya.”, but he also remembers Leo not scolding them until Mikey started hitting back. After that fight with Spider Gigabytes, or whatever his name was, the brothers reconcile with Raph, whose anger issues got severe earlier and he was sent home. By the way, did he ever apologize to Mikey for that ‘prank’?

  
  
  


Donnie honestly thinks that day was a bit tense, though it didn’t seem like none of them was affected by it. He realizes the day had went by fast; it felt like a few minutes ago that Raph had started screaming at Donnie. April and Casey… where did they go? Guess they can look at the opened can of worms tomorrow, too. He yawns and goes to bed early for once, nervously turning to lay on his side.

 

Of course, blue eyes are peaking into the lab as she looks in with concern, walking away. “Guess I was right all along… they feel bad about how poorly they treat Mikey…” April goes to lay on the couch. “It’s about time… I’m pretty sure I brought it up when Mikey ran away with those frogs one time.”

 

To be continued.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we’re getting somewhere… I hope it goes well tomorrow for them! Please check out my Tumblr blog WowieItsHaley! :) As always, comments, grammar mistake spotting, and constructive criticism is always welcome! I appreciate you all!


	9. His Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come, but it will be for his sake. The outcome is unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late updates.. I saw after chapter 7, the views had rapidly declined… constructive criticism will help I promise! I might have to severely slow down updates if people don't like it. :c I gotta warn that there will likely be OOC moments from this point forward, especially with Raph and Mikey. I’m a HUGE sucker for Raph & Mikey interactions with each other. Enjoy the chapter folks! Huge warning ahead for potentially sensitive topics in this chapter; it’ll be direct and the WHOLE family will be here! :)

****

It’s morning, but it won’t be a beautiful one. The skies are gray, with rain pouring down. It has both a calming and tense feel to it. It is very unlikely to become a thunderstorm, however it can’t be said for the lair’s ‘weather’. Donnie is nervous, can he do this? He knows he SHOULD and probably would. Could? He hopes so. He anxiously sits at the table in the kitchen, staring sadly at Mikey, who seems to be in a neutral mood. ‘Mikey is probably worried about Raph…’ Donnie thinks, looking down when Mikey looks at him. Mikey looks at him with concern before starting up breakfast. The other 3 family members, as well as Casey and April,  come into the kitchen and eat.

 

Raph and Master Splinter look pitiful, they both know what will happen soon. After they all finish eating, Master Splinter clears his throat softly.

 

“There will be no training today.” 

He then looks to Donnie, who gulps and nervously adds “B-because of a family meeting. It’s… important.”

Leo blinks in confusion then narrows his eyes. “Donnie, it wasn’t me who broke the toaster this time…! Alright fine it was me, but we don’t need a meeting about it, that thing doesn’t—”

“It’s… not about that Leo.”

“… It’s about me, isn’t it?”

Raph and Donnie frown and they both turn to look at Mikey, who had been quiet the whole time.

“I mean… it’s usually about how I don’t focus… well unless you guys found out that I used the toaster as part as the prank… eheh…”

“What!? YOU made the toaster break on me!?”

“Enough, Leonardo. All of you, please come to the living room. Donatello, please get whatever you need for this meeting.”

“Hai, Sensei.”

 

Mikey sighs, preparing to get a long speech from either Donnie, Splinter, or Leo. ‘This is going to be sooo BORING!’ Mikey says in his mind. Donnie sweats as he gets everything, trying to obscure the obvious titles as much as he can, he wants to at least talk a bit about it, first. Raph is already looking grim, avoiding eye contact from everyone. Mikey looks at Donnie and Raph in confusion, noticing the former sweating and the latter looking like the Grim Reaper had pranked him. “… Uhhh… am I pregnant or something?” Mikey says, trying to lighten the mood. Donnie makes a confused look while Raph’s face scrunches up into multiple emotions. April and Casey are in the room within listening range, but out of the way enough to be out of attention.

 

Donnie chuckles sadly, clearing his throat. “So Mikey… this is about you. But don’t worry! You’re… not in trouble.” Mikey looks at him, confused and worried. “… We’re the ones in trouble.” Donnie adds. 

 

Here goes nothing.

 

“So you guys know how there’s many sicknesses, right?” The others nod. “Well, sometimes there’s not pathogens involved. Like viruses, bacteria, and parasites.” The others grimace for a second, but Donnie continues. “Sometimes our brains may be… rewired. Something changes it, which could change us for the worse. But! It’s usually helped and is more of an inconvenience.” Mikey looks around in discomfort, tapping his foot rapidly. The brothers notices this, but Donnie isn’t surprised, but they don’t comment on it.

 

“So, like, there’s something wrong with me?” Mikey isn’t that dumb of course. He could tell where the conversation was going… somewhat. Donnie grimaces a bit and shakes his head softly. 

“I mean it’s not “wrong”, but you do have something er… “rewired” up there. Mikey makes some weird face.

“I already know I’m not the smartest, Donnie.”

“! I-I didn’t mean it like THAT Mikey…” Donnie looks remorseful, which then Mikey softens his face, feeling guilty.

“I know I know, sorry D. I guess I thought you meant something else. Something tells me that’s it’s somewhat it but not exactly.”

 

Donnie smiles softly. “You’re so much smarter than you think…” Mikey smiles at that. Donnie’s face drops again before he inhales. Trailed off so easily. Donnie grabs one of his boards, showing the brothers. “So one of these ‘rewirings’ is called ‘ADHD’. Raph bores his eyes into the poster, grabbing in every detail while Leo’s eyes are wide, looking at Donnie, but then looks to the board. Mikey is silent, but he can’t focus on the board just yet. 

 

“… Eight Dee Eytch Dee?” Mikey asks, turning his head in confusion. Donnie shakes his head. “No… it’s an abbreviation. A. D. H. D. But—” 

 

“Tell us what it means Donnie.” Raph says, with a strange calmness in his voice. Donnie nods, pointing to the board.

 

“So it pretty much is a disorder that makes it really hard for the person with it to focus. They’re hyper and can’t help it. Mikey’s having a hard time focusing because of it. There’s also… mood swings, short attention span, lack of focus, memory issues, and can have an impact on their learning. However, sometimes they make up their own version of how to do some things, like the other day at practice.” Everyone sits there for a moment, thinking.

 

Leo, who had been silent the entire time, finally speaks up. “So… that’s why he has such a hard time focusing?” Donnie nods. Leo puts his fingers to his mouth, bending them as he thinks. Leo nods in realization. It all makes sense now. “

 

“So… Mikey has ADHD. A severe case of it, too.” The others look at Mikey with unreadable expressions. Mikey just smiles awkwardly.  And now… the second hard part; the questions. The hardest part is coming up soon. “Do any of you have questions?”

 

“YES! WE HAVE A LOT OF QUESTIONS OBVIOUSLY, BRAINIAC—” “Yes…” A small voice cuts off Raph, but he doesn’t dare angrily They turn to the source of the voice. Mikey, was strangely crying, but it was only a few tears. He looks down as if he had made a huge discovery… besides the just revealed one. Mikey reluctantly and hesitantly asks his question. Whatever it is, he’s having a hard time voicing it—

”Does… the A in ADHD stand for…” Mikey stops, looking around before quietly. “… Abused?”  Donnie makes a depressed face, looking down with a sad glint in his eyes, Leo clutches his fist and makes an unreadable expression, and Raph’s making an angry expression, but it wasn’t directly to anyone but himself. Splinter lets his ears droop, not knowing Mikey was struggling sometimes with the rough-housing and was scolded for not paying attention. Well, not being ABLE to; he literally cannot help it. Mikey instantly regrets what he said, sweating and deciding to try to clear it up.

 

“I-I mean! Sometimes it stings… I just saw that word on TV!” Mikey was telling the truth, he only knew partially what it meant, but he had an idea on what it meant. Mikey sighs, trying to calm his stressed brothers. “Hey… hey it’s not severe, it’s just sometimes I can’t handle stuff like this!” Finally, Raph cries, which Mikey’s eyes widen. ‘That’s why he came into my room in tears last night…’ Mikey thinks to himself. No, Raph isn’t sniffling, not just a few tears, but actually sobbing. He’s shaking and trembling as the tears soaks his mask, but some had managed to roll down. Mikey now feels really guilty. He comes up to Raph and hugs him tightly. Raph hugs him back.

 

After Raph’s sobbing subsided, he and Mikey sits on the couch while Donnie and Leo are talking about something, as the latter was very concerned about all of this. Donnie looks heartbroken. ‘Have I made the potential abuse part… TOO severe? I didn’t even consider that Mikey just didn’t like overly rough rough-housing. But… I think it was a small case of abuse.’

 

Sure, brothers tended to be rough with each other. But does punching one back in the head hard really be considered innocent play? It would’ve been quickly considered assault if they weren’t related.

 

Raph looks to Mikey, wiping his eyes. “Mikey… why didn’t you tell us you hated rough-housing like that?”

Mikey looks away. “I… honestly didn’t mind the wrestling and the rough-housing. I just hated the punches and whacks on my head.”

 

Oh. Of course, Mikey didn’t like getting hit in the head. “I notice that now… I never even bothered to realize you flinched… I’m so sorry Mikey I…”

 

Mikey shushes Raph. “Hey don’t be, you’re taking it harder than I am. Just don’t go for the head, OK? I think our first encounter with Snakeweed helps prove that.” 

 

Raph chuckles, then frowning at the memory. “Alright, I’ll try my best to try to hit your shoulder or shell, or at least so softer smacks.” 

 

Mikey smiles “Yeah! That would be very nice… so Donnie? What’s that other poster?” Donnie stiffens, blushing and scratching his head.

 

“Oh y-yeah about that… I now know it was more psychological than physical. Though we like to ‘fight’, we can’t be hurting each other too bad.”

 

Raph’s eyes widen. He had forgotten about the biggest part. The name-calling and insults. “Mikey… please don’t hate us… yes you’re not the smartest, but we’re also not the smartest… except Donnie, of course. You may not be the best in academic stuff, but you’re smart in the other senses. You figure out stuff way before we can often, you figured out an ENTIRE DIMENSION and race of ALIENS that’s been around for thousands of years. You make up new katas, you learn them in a unique way. Just because you have a harder time learning doesn’t mean you’re any less smart. I am trying to show it more now, but Michelangelo… I love you. We all do, and we will fix this.”

 

Mikey hugs Raph tightly at his heartfelt speech. “I forgave you a long time ago.” Donnie decides he has to confess.

 

“Mikey? Uh… I have a confession.”

“I know, you read my diary. I wrote some nasty stuff I know. But it was only because I was frustrated. I don’t always write down happy stuff, because it helps with my frustrations more. Just don’t take it harshly, ok? I promise I don’t mean any of it anymore. I just hate hearing I can’t focus all the time, ya know?”

Donnie nods, accepting Mikey’s sudden hug. Leo joins in the hug, crying a bit.

“Mikey, I… I’m sorry for not being there for you as much as I should. I should be here as a big brother too.” Mikey smiles happily, pulling everyone in the hug. Splinter smiles as they all join in the hug. After the hugs breaks off, Mikey gets serious again.

 

“Guys? I’ll be honest. Sometimes, you guys hit me too hard bros… both physically and verbally. Just not as harsh, ok?” The three nod apologetically. Casey and April smile happily. They will heal, and become one closer family. Mikey beckons the humans to join the hug, and so they did.

 

Splinter quickly chimes in. “I’m sorry as well my son, I should’ve tried to help you more.” 

 

“I already forgave you guys! I promise!”

 

“Now let’s all wrestle!” Everyone blinks in surprise and giggles as Mikey laughs and quickly says “… just kidding! Not right now at least. So Donnie, can you tell me what I can do about my ADHD?”

 

Donnie thinks. “Yes, there are some ways we can help you with it!”

 

To be continued.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally the climax has come, but the turtles will talk a little more about it. The upcoming chapters will be more mild and more fluffy! As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome. Consider checking out my Tumblr! WowieItsHaley.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10: Love His Differences / The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hamatos will forever change and grow. Damages will be healed, and the love between family will never die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the final chapter, what a strange ride huh? This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction, so apologies of how weird the story went.

It’s been hours since that conversation. Many tears were cried, many promises were made. Mikey admitted he disliked being hit on the head so much. He also said that  he didn’t see the situation as entirely abusive. Mikey also admitted that he liked the rough housing, because that’s what brothers do. Sometimes, it can go far. Too far. Brothers, and sometimes sisters, heck even siblings that aren’t the same gender, love to horseplay and hit each other. But in the end, they all love each other and only wish to mess and play with each other. It’s just nature, but that doesn’t mean siblings can get to the point of genuinely hurtful bullying. Had these turtle brothers truly almost stepped into that boundary? It could be debated, but for now, we’ll all say that they’ll always be turtle brothers. They always love each other; Raph almost killed Mikey with a Raph-strength bear hug, but he couldn’t be any happier. 

 

Speaking of Raph, he and Mikey came to an agreement that he’d go for less strong hits to his head. In fact, he said he’ll try to lessen the hits in general— “Wait!” Mikey exclaims, interrupting Raph. “We don’t gotta stop the horseplay entirely… you can hit my head bro, just not hard please. Maybe for the stronger hits go for my shoulder!” Of course Raph agrees, the two smiling. Naturally, he goes in for a shoulder punch, Mikey says “Ow!” but it only hurt physically a little. They’re trained ninjas, after all!

 

Next, the words. Oh how they can hurt, especially a big hearted person… or turtle. Raph, Donnie, and Leo had been apologizing like crazy for days, taking back every hurtful word. Quite literally every word, as Leo had insisted. Leo apologized for not trying to fix this earlier. Splinter himself apologized for the same thing.

 

One particular thing they wanted to talk about was that event that took place long ago. Mikey told his brothers that event still stings. The time none of them wanted to work with Mikey. Raph and Donnie look guiltily to the ground, before sharing another round of apologies and reassurance. 

 

Raph even goes as far to say “Actually… I love being paired with you for missions. it makes patrol and missions much more fun and less stressful.” 

 

Donnie nods, “I agree with you for once Raph, it just took me too long to realize that your heart should be loved and so should you.”

 

Mikey smiles happily, they all know he’ll eventually heal from this. 

 

Now, the ADHD. Of course he has it. It’s a severe case of it too. Donnie has already started to engineer medication to help Mikey. It might be a bit difficult, due to their mutated bodies and their turtle-human DNA— “Got it!” Donnie exclaims; he has a list of chemicals, safe for the body… probably, that might help him make special pills for Mikey. It’ll take a few days or even weeks to engineer it.

 

While hanging out on the couch with his family, Mikey looks around with an unsure look on his face. That question he asked yesterday… he had hidden part of what he wanted to know, but he had been truthful about what he said, too.

 

“Guys… remember that question I asked?”

 

The others stiffen but respond with yes.

 

“I-I mean… do people frown upon people with ADHD? I wonder if A stands for abused…”

 

Master Splinter speaks up. “No, my son. Some do… but we will not. You are still a wonderful being, even with flaws.”

 

Mikey smiles. “Thanks, Sensei. I hope the other dudes with the ADHD thing is doing alright…”

 

Night time rolls around, and Mikey goes to his bedroom to chill. He picks up his diary and opens to a new page.

 

“Dear Diary,

 

I love my brothers, and they love me. The other stuff I said? Forget it. I want to look forward, we will heal together, and I won’t let this diary be truthful for the future, but it will show how the past had gradually became worse, but it got better in the end. I hope me and my bros will change for the good.”

 

Mikey smiles and puts it away in a drawer. A knock on the door makes Mikey look in all directions in confusion before realizing that it came from his door. He answers it, and there stands all three of his brothers. They have puppy dog eyes, trying to light-heartedly tease Mikey with an unusual request.

 

“Pleeaaaseee can we sleep in here Mikeeyyy?” All three say in a slight Mikey-ish way.

 

Mikey laughs and beckons them in. Soon, they all fall asleep in a turtle-like pile. Splinter smiles warmly, hugging all four of his sons, managing to find a spot to rest along with them. April and Casey looks into the room at the unusual family, getting blankets and making a sleeping nest on the floor for themselves, falling asleep with the Hamatos.

 

……………………………

 

It’s been months since that day. Mikey’s diary entrees are getting more and more happy. The hits to the head are not as rough, so Raph and Mikey start poking each other way more, with more heart. Donnie had engineered special pills just for Mikey. After taking them, Mikey has such an easier time training, and can even meditate every now and then. Though he sometimes still loses focus, Mikey still has improved and they had stopped scolding him for not paying attention, but instead they remind him in a friendlier way to try to snap him out of it. Even with these new pills, Mikey is still Mikey, and they all love him.

They spend more time with Mikey, trying to understand him, as he would try to understand them a little more than he already does. Every day, they heal, understand, and change.

 

Raph had learned something about Mikey he never really knew; Mikey’s love for making art. He’s not flawless at it, but all his art is so beautiful. Mikey said that he was worried that he’ll be seen as foolish for enjoying it. Raph quickly debunks this. In fact, Casey admitted he liked art, too. So the three made their own little art class in the lair, laughing and making art as their heart desired. Some were gifted to the other family members, and hell if they didn’t hang it up with a smile.

 

 Leo had ordered that for every insult they had done, they’d replace it with another word that positively describes Mikey, or isn’t as rude.

 

“Mikey you’re not a screw-up, you’re just clumsy and that’s OK. I’m clumsy too. You never mean to do it on purpose… just please stop pressing shiny red buttons… it’s tempting I know.”

 

“Mikey you’re not an idiot, you think differently… and… and… that’s not dumb! Just because you don’t know academics as well as Donnie doesn’t mean you’re dumb. You’re smart in so many different ways.”

 

“My son, you’ve got more raw talent than your brothers combined. You’ve shown it so much, and I apologize for not realizing that.”

 

What Mikey heard last will forever change him and what he means to the family.

 

“You’re the heart of the Hamatos, Mikey… Michelangelo.”

  


The End.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the book closes, the views skyrocketed last chapter! I appreciate it and all of my fans. I’ve decided to continue to make fanfics. Comment suggestions for one-shots, and if I like it enough, it could become a multi-chapter! I'll soon start a TMNT one-shots series!  
> As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> P.S. Please check out my Tumblr! WowieItsHaley.tumblr.com


End file.
